Related technical fields include organ perfusion apparatuses capable of monitoring, sustaining and/or restoring the viability of the organ(s) and for storing and/or transporting the organ(s).
Various perfusion devices have been developed for storing and/or transporting an organ. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,848 discloses an example of an organ perfusion apparatus capable of perfusing an organ at hypothermic and/or normothermic temperatures.